


Infinity War: Ant-Man

by DarknessRises



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessRises/pseuds/DarknessRises
Summary: Won't make sense unless you've seen infintiy war.Aftermath of Infinity War from Ant-Man's perspective.I kind of hope they open Avengers 4 something like this.





	Infinity War: Ant-Man

Scott Edward Harris Lang sat on the couch in his living room, his daughter Cassie snuggled in his lap as he read her a bedtime story. She was nestled tightly against him, breathing softly, giggling at points in the story, urging him to do his silly voices to which he always complied. He would do anything for her. He made up the most outlandish accents for the characters on the pages, yearning to hear that beautiful, golden laughter. The kind that warmed your heart and relaxed the tension in your shoulders after a long day at work, but tonight it served a different purpose. He needed a distraction. 

It had begun earlier that day. The rings, the mysterious Black Order, the destruction. The disappearance of Tony Stark. Something was wrong. Something big was coming. He wanted desperately to hop into his suit and charge into battle, but he knew he couldn’t. His daughter needed him. Maggie would never forgive him if he left. He would be more use protecting his family anyway.

So Scott remained in his living room, reciting the words of the children’s book, listening to the soft noises of the toy train set and his wife making dinner in the kitchen. At one point in the story, a new character arrived, a little leprechaun. Scott cleared his throat and let out the worst Irish accent in the history of accents. The accent was so bad that he didn’t make it through the first line without breaking down laughing at his own absurdity. Even Maggie was laughing from the kitchen.

Cassie, on the other hand, was uncharacteristcally silent. Scott looked down to her.

“Everything alright, Peanut?” 

Cassie’s face had twisted into a grimace, “Daddy, I don’t feel good.”

“Are you going to be sick?” He asked, concerned.

She shook her head. “I just don’t feel good.” Tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” Panic had begun to rise in his voice.

“I don’t know!” she sobbed, beginning to shake, “Daddy what’s happening to me?!”

Scott couldn’t quite make sense of what he was seeing. His daughter began to dissipate, as though her body were nothing more than dry sand on a windy day. By the time he could process what was happening, his daughter was gone, turned to dust in his arms. He let and handful of it slip through his fingers.

“Cassie?” He whispered, thinking she might reappear at any second.

Just then there was a crash from the kitchen. Scott was immediately on his feet, dashing to his wife. He turned the corner just in time to see his wife dissipate as well. A pot of spaghetti spilled onto the floor, mixing with the ashes and sending steam into the air.

Scott fell to his knees. 

No. This didn’t make sense. What was happening? Were they-

His phone began to ping wildly with notifications. He snatched it up. News articles, texts, twitter feeds, all saying the same thing. People were disappearing, fading into nothingness. Cars began to crash, planes were going down, it was pure chaos. He looked back to what was his daughter, finally understanding what had just happened, and began to scream.

He was on his knees, screaming, retching, sobbing pleading. For how long he didn’t know, but when he had given everything he had to give, his mind was clear. He knew what he had to do. 

His wife and daughter needed him. The world needed Ant-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
